


In Which Ashton Irwin Accidentally Dates His Whole Band

by Ship_theboybands



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, ?? - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mashton, OT4 Friendship, also this is not ot4 don't let the title fool you, but - Freeform, i guess, idk man, the stupidest thing i have /ever/ written, well it's kind of ot4 but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_theboybands/pseuds/Ship_theboybands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, Michael,” Ashton begins, before Luke bolts upright, makes a sound like a dying cat, and then throws up all over Michael’s carpet.</p><p>alternatively titled: The Five Times Ashton Tries To Romance Michael And The One Time He Does (Badly)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Ashton Irwin Accidentally Dates His Whole Band

1.

The first time Ashton asks Michael out he is vague and ridiculous and Calum and Luke can’t really be blamed for cockblocking him.

He’s met up with the other boys after their school day’s finished, and they’re on their way to grab some fast food before heading over to Michael’s for band practice. Ashton’s only been officially in the band for a week now, but he already feels like he belongs.

Luke and Calum are trailing behind, distracted by some poster for a movie Michael clearly doesn’t care about, and Ashton chooses this moment to make his move.

He’s basically liked Michael since he met him. They met in a music store about a year ago, which Ashton thinks is very indie and cool and not cliche at all, and got to talking about music. Ashton mentioned he played the drums, Michael mentioned he wanted to start a band, they’d exchanged Facebook names, and then basically forgotten about it. That is until Michael messaged him out of the blue asking him to drum at an actual proper gig for him and his band. Ashton know’s Michael is gay, and Michael know’s that Ashton is Bi, so it’s not an issue of sexuality, more one of Ashton being nervous as shit that Michael doesn’t like him like that.

“So, you think they’ll want us back at that Pub again?” Ashton asks, walking so his and Michael’s shoulders bump together.

“Dunno, we were a bit shit towards the end,” Michael smiles, squinting at Ashton against the sun.

“More like you were a bit shit-faced,” Ashton corrects, “I really shouldn’t have bought you those beers.”

“You know we only let you in the band so we could use your ID,” Michael scoffs.

“You know what, I don’t drive your asses home from school for this shit,” Ashton grumps, “I’m OUT,” 

“Fine, go get some friends your own age ,you creep,” Michael shrugs.

“You’re only a year younger than me!”

“Luke is two!”

“You’re two!”

“That just furthers my statement that you’re a creep!” Michael laughs, and Ashton jabs him in the stomach, which results in a weird poking/chasing match ending in a breathless truce while they wait outside Panda Express for Luke and Calum to catch up. Michael is panting, and his pale skin is a little red from chasing Ashton down the street, and he’s grinning. He’s so beautiful, Ashton has to stop himself from staring, and Ashton thinks, ‘fuck it’.

“So, my Mum bought me a new drum kit,” Ashton says quietly, feeling his heart hammering with anticipation.

“Yeah?” Michael asks.

“Yeah. You could, um, maybe ,if you wanted to, come check it out on Friday.” Ashton winces, aware he sounds like a bumbling idiot.

Michael opens his mouth to reply, when Calum appears suddenly, slinging an arm around Ashton’s neck.

“Practice is at Ashton’s on Friday?” He asks, brows furrowed.

“He got new drums,” Michael explains.

“You free Friday, Luke?” Calum asks, turning to where he’s only just caught up with them.

“Why, is your Mum up for another round so soon?” Luke smirks, earning a nasty look from an old lady whom he immediately shoots an apologetic glance. 

And it’s not really funny, but they all laugh, and buy Panda Express, and play bad covers in Michael’s garage. 

And band practice is at Ashton’s on friday.

2.

The second time, Ashton likes to think he’s a little more upfront.

It’s a Friday night, and the boys are all camped out on Luke’s bedroom floor. The only light is coming from Calum’s phone in the far corner, the only sound Luke’s gentle snoring.

“Hey Mike, you awake?” Ashton whispers to the unmoving figure next to him, because Ashtons sleep addled brain is telling him that two in the morning is the perfect time for romance.

“Yeah,” Michael sighs, rolling over to face Ashton. Their faces are very close together, and Ashton is distracted for a moment by the feel of warm breath against his cheek.  
“Hi,” Michael giggles, covers tucked up to his chin.

“Hey,” Ashton chuckles, causing Michael to smile even harder. Sleepy Michael is Ashton’s second favourite thing after Super Happy Michael, who only appears on special occasions. 

“D’you wanna go see the new Hunger Games movie tomorrow?” Ashton whispers, his eyes adjusting to the dark enough for him to make out Michael’s soft features.

“Sure,” Michael grins, easily, and Ashton realises that it doesn’t sound very date-like.

“I mean, like,” Ashton bumbles, trying to not sound like the love interest of a teen drama, “do you want to, like, go see it with _me_ , because, like-HEY” Ashton’s eloquent speech is interrupted by something soft colliding with the side of his head.

“Shut the fuck up, Ashton, we’ll go see Hunger Games tomorrow,” Luke grumbles, before snatching his pillow back from where he’d thrown it, and dramatically slamming back down onto his mattress.

Michael dissolves into a giggle fit, and Ashton can’t help but laugh too when Michael is so sweet and delighted. Michael’s laugh turns into a yawn and then he’s cuddling up to Ashton’s chest, pulling at his hand until Ashton relents and starts stroking his hair softly. It’s not really the chore he makes it out to be.

They all go and see Hunger Games together, the next morning. Ashton sits sandwiched between Luke and Calum, and he hardly gets any of the popcorn which _he_ payed for, but they all make funny commentary and sneak into another action movie afterwards so it ends up being a pretty good day anyway.

3.

The following Sunday isn’t something anyone had planned but they all end up playing video games at Michael’s. That is until Luke and Calum both get called to do things with their families and then it’s just Michael and Ashton having what could be considered a flirtatious game of fifa if Michael wasn’t so goddamn competitive. 

“I will fUCKING MURDER YOU,” Michael shouts, leaning over Ashton’s lap in what is clearly supposed to be a distraction tactic.

“Don’t even like this game and I’m still destroying you,” Ashton notes absently as he scores another goal, dodging Michaels elbows.

“Oh shut the fuck up you love this ga- FUCK YOUR MOTHER AND YOUR DOG,” He screeches as Ashton scores the winning goal, and Ashton questions his own taste in men.  
“Hey, leave pets out of this!” Ashton argues, his heart not really in it as he watches Michaels cute angry face, his nose scrunched up in disgust.

“I kick your ass at every other game,” Michael pouts, “I just suck at sports. Even virtual ones.”

“ _Suuure_ ,” Ashton teases, and Michael glares at him.

“You’re not aloud any pizza,” He declares, crossing his arms and shuffling awway from where he’d been leaning against Ashton.

“C’mon Mike, thats not fair,” Ashton whines, scooting closer to Michael.

“Yeah, well, neither is your unfortunate bad looks, so,” Michael sniffs, still not looking at Ashton.

“HEY!” Ashton shouts, and then he’s pouncing on Michael, hands skittering up and down his sides as Michael squawks.

“ASHTON HAHA YO-U B-HA-BITCH,” He yells.

“Promise me Pizza!” Ashton demands.

“I PROMISE I PROMISE OHMYGOD,” Michael chokes out, so Ashton retracts his hands and then he’s just staring down at a breathless Michael, his eyes shining and a grin still sliding off of his face. And Michael’s looking up at him ,too, looking at him like he’s worth something. Ashton thinks that he’s going to kiss him.

This is, of course, the moment that Calum comes bursting through the door, completely unaware of the fact that they are having a _moment_. 

“Mum just wanted me to do the washing,” Calum explains, like anyone _cares_ , picking up a controller and setting up a new game, “I’m playing winner, Ashton,” 

“Hey, how come you assume Ashton won?!” Michael complains, and Ashton rolls off him with a sigh.

Luke shows up later, like he always fucking does, and they all eat Pizza and Ashton crushes them at Fifa. It’s fine.

4.

Ashton thinks that ‘going for dinner’ is probably the most traditional and obvious date that he could ask Michael on. He is mistaken.

He calls Michael up on a Wednesday night, and without even greeting him, says “Would you like to go for dinner with me?”

There is a moment of silence on the other end of the phone, during which Ashton questions his life choices.

“...do you mean, like a da-CALUM OH MY GOD,” Michael screams, and then the line goes dead.

He gets a text five minutes later explaining that Calum and he really needed to study for a big test, (thus Calum threatening to throw Michael’s guitare out of the window unless ‘he hung up right now to help me understand MATH GODDAMIT’) and that he wouldn’t be able to grab food with him, but that Luke was up for it.

In the end, Ashton and Luke buy takeout and bring it to Calum’s so they can help Michael and Calum study. The evening is equal parts stressful and delicious, and Michael still looks beautiful when he’s screaming out a very wrong equation for the area of an irregular shape in a state of agony.

5.

The story of how Ashton ends up taking his whole band to prom reaches new heights of stupid.

This year, Michael and Calum’s year are having a prom. It is now two weeks away, and both of them had been seemingly too busy playing video games and music to bother worrying about it.

They are eating lunch in Ashton’s kitchen when things come to a head.

“Michael I don’t think you understand, EVERY SINGLE GIRL ALREADY HAS A DATE,” Calum punctuates this statement with an apple slice thrown directly at his ear.

“Did you miss the part where I came out last year?” Michael asks, “Why would I want to take a girl anyway?” 

“I’m not talking about you, you dick!” Calum snaps.

“Oh shit, sorry mate, I forgot that you’re actually the only human being who matters,” Michael snipes, but he doesn’t sound very angry. He sounds all defeated and quiet and Ashton doesn’t like it at all.

“I’m sorry,” Calum says, obviously sensing that somethings not quite right, “You ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, it’s just like… I kind of wanted a date, you know? But there’s not really any guys I can ask,” He shrugs, staring intently into his bag of crisps, cheeks turning slightly red. Ashton doesn’t want Michael to ever look like that again, _ever_. So without really thinking about it, he says the first thing he thinks.

“I could take you,” Ashton blurts out. Michael’s eyes widen.

“I don’t want you to take me out of pity, like, you don’t have-”

“I want to take you. Really. I never got to go to prom, and, you, er…” Ashton trails off, biting his lip.

“I what?” Michael asks, quietly, before some force within Calum explodes and he’s loudly misinterpreting the situation once again.

“THAT’S SUCH A GOOD IDEA!” He shouts, standing up with a grin on his face, “we can take Ash and Luke as, like, our dates, and all go stag together!” 

“Yeah,” Ashton says, weakly, “Yeah, that’s what I meant.”

Michael looks amazing in a suit, and Calum’s is a size too big for him which is hilarious. Luke’s Mum makes them all stand together for pictures, and they can’t afford a Limo or anything so they just get the bus together, and end up stopping for a McDonalds on the way. Ashton makes Michael laugh so hard strawberry milkshake comes out of his nose, which makes everyone else laugh so hard that the bus driver makes them get off a stop early. It’s that beautiful time of day where everything is purple and the sun is sinking so slowly and they all walk the final block towards the school together, laughing and excited. Ashton forgets that he’s supposed to be annoyed that he and Michael aren’t going together as dates. They dance all night to stupid pop music, and they all spin around dramatically to the slow dances. They skip out early, and go get drunk by the river, which is stupid and irresponsible, but the sky is so clear, and they’re all laughing. It’s probably one of the best nights of Ashton’s life.

(+1)

The next morning, Ashton wakes up with his face pressed into Calum’s armpit. He rolls off the sofa as soon as this realisation hits him, and sits up, becoming slowly aware of the dull thudding ache behind his eyes.

“Mother fucker,” He whispers croakily, and then remains on the floor in the fetal position for a good ten minutes, wishing the churning in his stomach away. Eventually he is forced to get up so he can stagger to the bathroom, realise he’s at Michael’s house, and throw up in the toilet bowl. He washes his face with cold water, stares at himself in the mirror for a while, before comes to the sudden and crushing realisation that he is _accidentally dating his whole band_. It’s too early, and he’s hungover, and he needs a painkiller and to set shit straight.

Ten minutes later he’s walking into the living room where he’d left the rest of his sleeping friends with a glass of water, a painkiller, and a feeling of determination.

He sits down next to Michael’s unmoving form and pokes him gently on the cheek.

“Mikey, are you awake?” He whispers, and Michael groans.

“I got you some drugs and water,” He coaxes, and Michael opens his eyes slowly, wincing at Ashton in the early light.

“Are you an actual angel? Did god send you here?” He asks, reaching out for the water and aspirin with grabby hands.

“You gotta sit up or you’ll spill it on you,” Ashton laughs, helping Michael to prop himself up against the wall. Michael takes the pill and chugs down his water quickly. Calum and Luke are still not showing any signs of life.

“So, Michael,” Ashton begins, before Luke bolts upright, makes a sound like a dying cat, and then throws up all over Michael’s carpet.

“What the fuck Luke?” Michael whines, and then Calum is throwing a pillow in their general direction.

“If you all don’t shut the fuck up I’m going to actually end your lives. I’m not kidding, I will fucking murder each and every one of you-,”

“I WAS GOING TO ASK YOU ON A DATE,” Ashton shouts. The room is silent for a few moments, all of the boys basking in the sudden tension and also the gross smell of Luke’s vomit.

“Me?” Michael asks, quietly.

“Yeah, you,” Ashton replies, biting his lip.

“Now? You thought now was the time?” Calum asks murderously. His point is punctuated when Luke crawls out of the room and the sound of him throwing up violently echos through the house.

“Well every other time I’ve tried, you or Luke fucking third and fourth wheeled!” Ashton says angrily, ignoring Luke’s wails of anguish.

“Sorry, when did you ask me out before now? Which, might I add, is probably the least romantic thing which has ever happened to me.” Michael huffs, rubbing his temple with the heel of his hand.

“Michael ,this is probably the _most_ romantic thing that has ever happened to you,” Calum argues, and Michael sighs.

“Sadly, You’re actually kind of right,” He shrugs.

“The movie’s! When I asked you if you wanted to get food! I asked you to the fucking _prom_ Michael!” Ashton reasons, “also you haven’t answered me yet which is really fucking worrying,”

“Oh, fuck off, yes, obviously,” Michael groans, before turning away from Ashton and pressing his face into the pillow.

“Great, will you fuckers shut the fuck up now?” Calum asks, before Luke makes another sound like he’s dying and Ashton makes his way cautiously to the bathroom.

“Mike’s going to go on a date with me,” Ashton grins, rubbing slow circles into Luke’s back where he’s hunched over the toilet bowl. Luke vomits again.

They go for a picnic the following Saturday. Ashton makes peanut butter sandwiches, and they sit and eat them in Ashton’s garden. It’s not very extravagant, but Michael is loud and obnoxious and all his for the afternoon, so Ashton thinks it’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask me what the fuck this is i just like mashton ok
> 
> b my friend mastercardmichael.tumblr.com


End file.
